Fabulous
by hellotheremynameisnicole
Summary: Después de 10 años, Sharpay es una mujer exitosa y feliz. Un día le llega una invitación que hará que enfrente a su pasado... Leánla! Le cambie el nombre, antes se llamaba Exito y Glamour
1. Prepárense que aquí voy

_Si sé lo que me van a decir... cómo estás haciendo otra historia si todavía no has actualizado el resto... disculpen es que de repente se me vino un momento de inspiración, y ahi estaba en word escribiendo todo lo que se me ocurría. El segundo capítulo de esta historia ya lo estoy escribiendo asi que no se debería demorar mucho._

_Ojalá que les guste esta historia._

_Esta historia se desarrolla en el año 2018, o sea diez años después que salieron del colegio. Según yo, ellos salen del colegio el año 2008, porque (segun lo que he leído) si es que llega a haber hsm 3, sería en los últimos días en East High... bueno espero que les guste mi historia._

* * *

10 años después

Ya comenzaba a amanecer en Nueva York, y era la hora en que la mayoría de la gente se despertaba cada día, bueno cabe mencionar que, Sharpay no estaba en la mayoría.

Todos los días, se despertaba a las 5.00 de la mañana para alcanzar a hacer algo de ejercicio, ducharse, elegir su atuendo del día, desayunar y llegar a la hora al trabajo.

A la edad de 27 años ya tenía su propia línea, de vestuario y accesorios, llamada _"Fabulous"_. Pero, Sharpay nunca renunció a sus sueños; sin embargo los cumplió de una manera distinta a la que ella esperaba. Actuaba una vez al mes, en obras de caridad.

Sharpay estaba desayunando, se había despertado antes que otros días, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra para revisar su mail. Fue a buscar su notebook, ingresó con su usuario y contraseña, y casi se ahoga, al abrir el mail de su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**De: Ryan Evans **_

_**Para: Sharpay Evans **_

_**Archivo adjunto**_

_Hola hermanita, te adjunto una invitación, léela completa, espero que vayas._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sharpay, dudó, qué podría ser, pero al final la curiosidad la venció, y abrió el archivo adjunto, sólo para encontrarse con más sorpresas.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**REUNIÓN DE LA GENERACIÓN 2008, EAST HIGH.**_

"_Los amigos son para siempre."_

_Estás invitado a la reunión de ex-alumnos de East High, de la Generación 2008._

_Este Sábado 17 de Noviembre, a las 20.00 hrs. en East High. _

_Con la presencia de los profesores que te dieron las herramientas para la vida._

_No faltes!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sharpay estaba totalmente shockeada, cómo su hermano pretendía que fuera a una reunión de ex-alumnos de East High, con la única persona que se contactaba de Albuquerque, era Ryan.

Cómo se iba a juntar con las personas que la catalogaron de "Princesa/Reina del Hielo", Aunque, podría ser una buena oportunidad para demostrar, cómo se había convertido en una mujer exitosa, podría sacarles en cara que su vida era mucho mejor que la del resto.

Finalmente, se decidió.

_Prepárense, que aquí voy._

* * *

_Bueno, les gustó????????? Espero que sí, lo más probable es que esta historia sea Tropay, pero no estoy segura todavía._

_El segundo capítulo se trata de cuando llega al aeropuerto, y cuando llega a Albuquerque. El resto de mis historias las estpy tratando de avanzar lo más que puedo, aunque puede que "Love is not for me" se demore más porque no se me ha venido un momento de inspiración._

_También les quería avisar que estoy escribiendo otra historia, todavía no sé como se va a llamar asi que cualquier idea para el título diganme. La historia se cuenta a través de mails, de Sharpay a Ryan y viceversa. Y así se va contando la vida de cada uno._

_Manden reviews!!!_


	2. Prepárense que aquí estoy

_Hola, disculpen por la espera... Pero acá esta el 2do capítulo..._

_Disfrútenlo!_

-------------

Una semana después…

Un convertible último modelo avanzaba en la, normalmente, llena carretera de Nueva York. Adivinaron bien, adentro iba una muy ocupada Sharpay Evans.

"Sarah, necesito que le digas a Jenny que tome todas mis llamadas, y sólo si es muy urgente, que les de mi celular" decía Sharpay, mientras hablaba con su asistente personal. "Sarah ya hemos hablado de esto, dile que no vamos a hacer las carteras en gris", dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro frustrado. "Exacto, explícale que esta línea está enfocada a gente joven, alegre y feliz, y hacer una cartera gris con ese diseño sería lo contrario a la visión que tiene esta marca".

Sharpay había conversado acerca de este tema más de 5 veces, y ya estaba pensando seriamente en despedir a Sarah. ¡¿Cómo una persona de 25 años, que era inteligente, ingeniosa y directa (según las referencias de su currículum) no podía decirle a un diseñador que no iban a hacer las carteras en gris?!

Y no era solo acerca de las carteras. Al parecer, Sarah tenía un problema con la tecnología desde los computadores hasta un simple teléfono. Sharpay aún no entendía cómo había contratado de asistente personal a una persona tan inútil. Ya no le pedía a Sarah que atendiera sus llamadas, sino a Jenny, la secretaria de Administración de la empresa, quien era mucho más eficiente. Cuando despidiera a Sarah, contratar a Jenny como su asistente personal, sería una de las primeras cosas que haría.

"Bueno Sarah, pásame con Jenny", dijo Sharpay. "Hola Jenny" la saludó Sharpay, "Como siempre Sarah no sabe hacer bien su trabajo, así que podrías decirle a Jake que no vamos a hacer las carteras en gris" explicó Sharpay, mientras se bajaba de su auto ya que había llegado al aeropuerto. "Gracias… sí hablamos de eso cuando vuelva, adiós" se despidió Sharpay mientras sacaba sus maletas.

Llevaba tres maletas, que contrario a lo que todos creerían, no eran _todas _rosadas. Una era blanca con el logo de su línea, en grande, otra era rosada (tenía que haber alguna rosada), y la última era Prada, de un color lila pálido.

Se dirigió a hacer el check-in, mientras todos los hombres la miraban mientras caminaba, algo no muy raro.

Sharpay era conocida por ser joven y bella, además de saber cómo vestirse y cómo caminar, para siempre verse bien. Cualquier persona que no estuviera muy enterada acerca de Hollywood, creería que Sharpay Evans era una celebridad. No que estuviera muy lejos de serlo, ya que era muy conocida alrededor de New York por su exitosa marca.

Luego de media hora, Sharpay pudo, por fin, sentarse en el avión, y apagar su celular.

En los últimos 30 minutos, no paró de recibir llamadas de Sarah, y las razones de las llamadas no eran muy importantes, por decirlo suave. La llamada más inteligente que recibió era porque Sarah no sabía qué tenía que hacer con las plantas que están en la oficina de Sharpay.

De repente se escuchó por los parlantes del avión: "Por favor todos pónganse el cinturón de seguridad, ya que el avión va a despegar en pocos minutos". Sharpay obedeció, y pronto el avión estaba despegando.

Mientras el avión despegaba, Sharpay no pudo dejar de pensar en las personas con las que se iba a encontrar. Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella…y Troy. Sus únicos "amigos" en East High, aparte de su hermano.

_Flashback_

_Era el día de la graduación, y todos los estudiantes estaban esperando que la ceremonia empezara. Excepto Gabriella._

"_Ay! Sharpay, estoy tan nerviosa!" decía una Gabriella de 18 años, a Sharpay._

"_Gabby, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien!" trataba de calmarla Sharpay._

"_Cierto, no pienses que te vas a caer, ni que vas a arruinar la graduación" dijo Chad._

"_Gracias… NO LO HABÍA PENSADO!" respondió, una, ahora, histérica Gabriella._

_Luego de un rato de tratar de calmar a Gabriella, todos se estaban aburriendo, y llegó el momento en que Troy actuara como un buen novio. "Gabby, mira vamos a caminar, y así se te quitan los nervios", dijo Troy, antes que le diera un pequeño beso en los labios._

_Sharpay, no pudo dejar de pensar, cómo sería si ella fuera la novia de Troy, y no Gabriella. Ser ella con quien Troy camina, ser ella a quien la abraza. La verdad es que nunca le había dejado de gustar Troy, aunque hubiera hecho a los demás pensar eso. Nunca lo pudo superar, por eso estas escenas típicas de enamorados entre Troy y Gabriella, la hacían ponerse __**muy celosa. **__Y había días, que pareciera que lo hacían a propósito, pero eso era imposible, no podían saberlo, ella se había encargado de que nadie supiera que le gustaba…_

"_¿¡Sharpay!?", la llamaba Taylor._

"_Qu-é??!" respondió Sharpay._

"_Estabas como ida…en qué estabas pensando?" le preguntó Kelsi._

"_Ah… Yo pensando?? No es que no piense nunca, la verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada particular. Aunque puede ser que lo que pasa es que no estoy segura si usar estos tacos para la graduación, no sé, me podría caer, y nadie quiere eso, además con la fea toga que estamos usando, sería más fácil tropezarme. Y mi peinado, cómo creen que me vería mejor, con el pelo suelto, o tomado, así muy a la moda. Sí eso voy a hacer, me voy a ir a buscar otros zapatos, y me hago un peinado elegante, pero no lo suficientemente elegante como para ir a la alfombra roja, pero perfecto para una graduación. Y me puedo cambiar de vestido, para que combinen con mis zapatos._

_Gracias!"_

"_Ehh…De nada?" respondió Kelsi, un poco confundida de cómo la habían ayudado._

_Mientras que Chad, Zeke y Jason, simplemente se miraron y dijeron "Mujeres", lo que hizo que cada uno se llevara un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Taylor y Kelsi._

_Fin Flashback_

Ese día fue la última vez que los vio, ya que después acompañaron a su papá a un viaje a Nueva York. En ese viaje, Sharpay decidió que estudiaría y haría su vida ahí.

Muchas veces se arrepentía de no haber vuelto, pero rápidamente pensaba que si no se hubiera quedado en Nueva York, no tendría una vida tan exitosa cómo la tenía ahora.

"_Próximos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Albuquerque, Nuevo México" _dijo una azafata, a través de los parlantes.

Cuando Sharpay escuchó las palabras; "Albuquerque, Nuevo México", se arrepintió rápidamente de estar llegando, a lo que fue, alguna vez su hogar.

_Eres una tonta, Sharpay. Cómo vuelves a este lugar? No te acuerdas de cómo te decían? De las miradas que te daban cuando caminabas por los pasillos? Pero no, no me tengo que arrepentir ahora, es muy tarde para eso. Ya estoy aquí y no puedo devolverme. Tengo que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas._

Y mientras Sharpay peleaba consigo misma, el avión aterrizó, y se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Albuquerque, aquí estoy._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y les gustó?? Traté de contar más como lo que pasó antes aunque no fue mucho. _

_En la parte de Sarah, la traté de hacer lo más tonta que pude, pero sin que se viera irreal._

_Este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior, y creo que fue mejor tambien._

_Aclaración, los Flashbacks son como recuerdos, como idas al pasados que explican lo que pasó antes._

_Bueno, ese fue el 2do capitulo. Ojala que les haya gustado._

_Gracias a mi hermana que me dio la idea de los flashbacks._

_Manden Reviews!_

_Chaoo_

_Icy4areason / Niicole_


	3. Recuerdos

Disculpen por la demora, aquí está, ojalá que les gusté.

* * *

"_No es mía"_

"_Tampoco"_

"_Se parece, pero no es la mía"_

"_OH! Qué linda maleta! Y es rosada! Pero no es mía…"_

"_Donde están mis maletas??"_

Sharpay ya había llegado a Albuquerque, y estaba en la etapa de encontrar su maleta. Sin embargo, no se le estaba haciendo muy fácil porque su maleta no aparecía.

_Argh! Esto es increíble. Mis maletas no aparecen y ahí tengo toda mi ropa. Y no es cualquier ropa, es ropa de __Sharpay Evans__. Y la maletas también son de __Sharpay Evans__, y más importante son de la marca __Fabuluos__**MI**__ marca!_

---

Ryan se estaba empezando a preocupar, Sharpay debió haber salido por la puerta hace 1 hora. Una vez más trató de llamarla al celular, e igual que antes le respondió el buzón de voz. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a buscarla, se escuchó el sonido de los tacos de Sharpay, junto con la voz de ésta.

"Ryan!!" gritó Sharpay, corriendo hacia su hermano.

"Hola hermani…" no pudo terminar su frase, porque Sharpay venía corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, lo que hizo que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

"Ahhh! Para la próxima te espero en el auto" se quejó Ryan, mientras ayudaba a su hermana a pararse.

"Bueno, si quieres que la próxima vez no te traiga regalos" dijo Sharpay dándole la espalda para ser más dramática, quien sabía que lo que más le gustaba a Ryan (aparte de la comida) eran los regalos.

"Regalos?? Dónde? Dónde?" dijo Ryan tan emocionado como un niño en Navidad.

Aunque Ryan, puede parecer muy maduro al trabajar y conversar con él, tiene su niño interior que aflora cada vez que alguien habla sobre regalos o comida.

"Dónde están tus maletas, Shar?" preguntó Ryan, al darse cuenta que no las tenía.

"Para tu mala suerte, se equivocaron y las mandaron a California, así que vas a tener que esperar tus regalos hasta mañana" contestó Sharpay, caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

"Hasta mañana?!" preguntó Ryan, a lo que Sharpay se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno, hasta mañana será" Ryan se resignó, y se acordó de algo muy importante que aún no había hecho.

"Bienvenida a Albuquerque, Shar", Sharpay sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Gracias Ryan", que alguien le dijera eso a Sharpay era muy importante para ella, aunque viniera de su hermano.

"Y me vas a llevar a tu casa o me tengo que ir caminando?" bromeó Sharpay.

"Y yo que quería que hicieras ejercicio" rió Ryan.

"Disculpa?!" dijo Sharpay haciéndose la ofendida.

"Ya vamos al auto, pero prepárate porque voy a hacer que te pongas en forma" la molestó Ryan.

"Para tu información, todos los días hago 100 abdominales y…" y así Sharpay le empezó a contar de su rutina diaria.

De ese tema, se fueron a otro.

Y pronto estaban conversando animadamente de lo qué les había pasado durantes los últimos 2 años en los cuales no se habían visto.

---

Sharpay miraba el paisaje de Albuquerque por la ventana del auto. Estaba totalmente absorta. Tantos recuerdos resumidos en unos cuantos lugares. Su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros amigos, cuando aprendieron a andar en bicicleta, su primer auto; Sharpay podía ver toda su vida escrita en Albuquerque.

De repente, un parque capturó la atención de Sharpay.

"Te acuerdas de cuando celebrábamos las Navidades en ese parque?" le preguntó a Ryan, quien estaba manejando.

"Sí, y cuando se me perdió la plata para comprar la estrella del árbol de Navidad, y tuve que comprar la más barata" dijo Ryan riéndose.

"Ah, se me había olvidado. En ese momento estaba más concentrada en los chocolates que no me comí" dijo Sharpay.

_Flashback_

"_Ryan!!" gritó Sharpay, a su hermano, "Por qué compraste la estrella roja cuando el resto del árbol está decorado de color plateado y morado?!" _**(A/N: Morado: Violeta, Púrpura, etc.)**

"_Emmm…yo…" murmuró Ryan. _

"_Tú… qué?!" susurró Sharpay peligrosamente._

"_Yo…yo…" balbuceaba Ryan, y de pronto se le ocurrió una excusa (un poco ridícula) "Lo que pasa era que quería darle un toque más original al árbol"_

"_Un toque más original? Cómo le vas a dar un toque 'más original' a un árbol de Navidad poniéndole una estrella de un color distinto a las decoraciones?!" lo cuestionó Sharpay._

"_Sí, para no tener que ser como todas las personas que les ponen estrellas que combinan con el resto del árbol" contestó Ryan patéticamente._

"_En serio?" dijo Sharpay, mientras lo miraba con una cara que decía; 'No te creo nada, así que dime todo de una vez'._

"_Bueno, lo que pasó fue que se me perdió la plata que era para comprar la estrella. Entonces la tuve que pagar con mi mesada que no era mucha, porque me la gasté en esa caja grande de chocolates la semana pasada, y a propósito los chocolates estaban muy ricos…" dijo Ryan rendido._

"_Anda al grano, Ryan!" ordenó Sharpay, "Espera, dijiste 'los chocolates __estaban__ muy ricos? A qué te refieres con __estaban__, Ryan?"_

_En este momento Ryan se dio cuenta que había cometido uno de los peores pecados hacia Sharpay. No haberle dado chocolates, sabiendo que los amaba tanto como la ropa, era un crimen que no iba pasar desapercibido._

"_Eh… es que lo que pasó fue que… Mira Sharpay tienes tierra en tus zapatos!"_

"_Dónde? Dónde?" Sharpay miró sus zapatos y se dio cuenta que no era cierto fue a perseguir a Ryan._

_Fin Flashback_

La casa de Ryan ya se veía a lo lejos.

Cuando ya estaban más cerca Sharpay se dio cuenta que era más grande que el resto de las casas, pero eso era algo normal si se trataba de la casa de algún miembro de la familia Evans.

En realidad era algo pequeña para ser de algún Evans. Era de un color damasco claro, lo que le daba un aspecto muy cálido.

Además había enredaderas que cruzaban la fachada de la casa.

Ryan se estacionó, y ambos se bajaron del auto. Ryan abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó a Sharpay entrar primero.

"Qué linda tu casa, Ry" dijo Sharpay sorprendida por la simpleza y sencillez, que era lo que le daba la originalidad y belleza a la casa.

"Gracias Shar" agradeció Ryan.

Había muchas fotos en las paredes, pero una cautivó la atención de Sharpay. Sharpay tenía una pose de diva, mientras que Troy estaba arrodillado frente a ella besándole los pies como un fan desesperado, también estaban Ryan, Chad y Taylor que estaban actuando como otros fans, sólo que no tan desesperados.

_Flashback_

_Ese día Sharpay y Ryan no tenían Teatro, Troy y Chad no tenían basketball y Taylor no tenía lo del Declatón Académico porque todos los profesores tenían una reunión muy importante. _

_Por eso todos estaban (menos Gabriella que estaba enferma) en el auditorio._

_Troy estaba durmiendo, Sharpay se estaba maquillando, Taylor estaba estudiando, Chad estaba contando los puntos de su pelota de Basketball y Ryan estaba…bueno Ryan no estaba haciendo nada._

"_Estoy aburrido" dijo Ryan como por décima vez._

"_Cuándo NO estás aburrido?!" preguntó Sharpay algo impaciente._

_Ryan pensó, y dijo; "Cuando estoy haciendo algo"._

"_Tay, trajiste tu cámara?" preguntó Sharpay, con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraba que tenía una idea._

"_Sí, por?" preguntó Taylor, mientras sacaba la cámara fotográfica de su mochila._

"_Es que tengo ganas de sacarme fotos", dijo Sharpay simplemente. _

_Tomó la cámara de las manos de Taylor, la prendió y empezó a posar en el centro del escenario._

"_Tengo una idea", dijo Chad con su cara iluminada._

"_Esto es raro" dijo Taylor sarcásticamente._

_Chad la ignoró y le quitó la cámara a Sharpay._

"_Oye!! La estaba usando" se quejó Sharpay._

"_Ya te sacaste como mil fotos Sharpay, ahora escucha mi idea" dijo Chad, esperó a que Sharpay dejara de reclamar y siguió hablando, "Nos podemos sacar una foto en que Sharpay esté al centro y tenga una pose de estrella de Hollywood."._

"_Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta." dijo Sharpay, "Y ustedes pueden ser los fans!" _

"_Y Troy puede ser el fan más desesperado y te puede estar besando los pies" dijo Taylor demasiado fuerte lo que hizo que Troy se despertará._

"_Ahh?! Qué?! Qué pasa conmigo?!" preguntó Troy._

_Ryan le explicó la idea, y pronto todos estaban posando para la cámara._

_Se sacaron otras fotos muy divertidas, por ejemplo una en que a Taylor se le quedaba "atascada" la mano en el pelo de Chad. _

_Al final de la sesión de fotos, todos terminaron con ataque de risa._

_Ese fue definitivamente uno de los días favoritos de Sharpay._

_Fin Flashback_

"Al parecer te sigue gustando Troy" dijo Ryan, mientras se dio cuenta de cómo miraba la foto.

"Ah? Qué?! A mí?! Gustarme Troy?! Qué te pasa Ryan?! Cómo puedes imaginar esas cosas?!" dijo Sharpay, tratando de actuar lo mejor que podía.

"Hermana a mí no me puedes mentir" dijo Ryan, sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

"Ryan, no quiero seguir hablando sobre esto. Estoy cansada así que voy a ir a buscar una cama para poder dormir un rato" dijo Sharpay.

Pero Sharpay, no iba a poder seguir negando sus sentimientos; porque pronto se vería cara a cara con el mismísimo Troy Bolton.

* * *

Y les gustó??? Traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. 

Es mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes. Bueno, me voy...

Chaooo

Feliz Navidad o lo que sea que celebren :D

Manden reviews :)

Nicole / Icy4aReason


	4. NA

**N/A**

**Hola, bueno disculpenme por no subir capitulo, pero es que tengo algunos problemas con mi computador.**

**Lo que pasó fue que yo me fui 2 semanas de vacaciones, y en esas dos semanas mi mamá formateó el computador. Entonces, hoy iba a terminar de escribir el capitulo y me encuentro con que el archivo NO ESTA EN MI COMPUTADOR (tambien desaparecio de mi computador toda la musica de mi hermana, y varios programas).**

**Como se pueden imaginar estoy bastante enojada porque yo habìa llegado de mi viaje con miles de ideas para la historia y lamentablemente (para ustedes y para mi) me voy a demorar mas en hacerlo porque tengo que escribirlo todo de nuevo. Lo que mas me frustra es que era el mejor capitulo que habia escrito, y con todas las ideas que tenìa iba a ser el màs largo de todos.**

**Bueno, era para avisarles, igual voy a tratar de apurarme pero me va a costar porque el viernes me vuelvo a ir de vacaciones por 2 semanas...ojala que ahora no vuelvan a formatear el computador.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias no saben lo importante que es para mi. Por eso es que me da tanta lata que haya pasado esto.**

**Bueno, me voy...**

**Pasenla bien en lo que queda de vacaciones..**

**Chaoooooo**

**Nicole / Icy4aReason**

**PD:Disculpenme por cualquier falta de ortografia porque la persona que formateo mi computador cambio algunos signos de lugar por ejemplo el y los acentos, entonces me va a costar acostumbrarme a los nuevos lugares.**


End file.
